


The First Book of Könige

by GodKingReiss



Series: The Saga of the Eldians [3]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Fictional Religion & Theology, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 04:12:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18402863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GodKingReiss/pseuds/GodKingReiss
Summary: The First Book of Könige, one of the many books of The Saga of the Eldians, the holy book of the Eldian Empire. This first of two books recounts the events which occurred during the reigns of the earliest Kings of the Eldian Empire, such as the creation of the Ackerman family.





	The First Book of Könige

**Sheena Fritz Inherits the Founder**

_**1**_ Now it came to pass when the thirteen years of King Wilhelm Fritz’s reign had come to an end, the LORD spoke unto the King.

2 And He said, Thou hath been a good and faithful servant unto Me, and I shall welcome thee into the kingdom of heaven as my own son. Go now unto thy daughters and choose from among them thy successor, and thou shalt live on in her mind even as thy beloved Lady Ymir lives within thee.

3 And the King went unto his daughters and chose from among them his firstborn who was Sheena Fritz, and in the twentieth year of the Lady Sheena’s count of days she went forth into the Temple of the LORD in Siegfried where the King was bound.

4 And in accordance with the Law she drank of his blood and became as a Pure Titan, and in the temple the body of the King was consumed.

5 And lo! the Founding Titan of Our Lady was received by the Lady Sheena, and she was named Queen Sheena Fritz before the people of Siegfried. And there was both mourning and rejoicing in all the lands of Eldia in those days.

**Eldia Expands**

6 Now in the days of King Wilhelm the people of Eldia ventured far and wide, and in those days the nine tribes of Gherma became nine houses, for no longer would they be wanderers without permanent abode.

7 And in the second year of Queen Sheena’s reign the folk of Austri had reached the sea in the west of that land, and Eldia’s domain reached from sea to sea to the east and to the west and to the north, and the land of Eldia became as a crown upon the head of the world.

8 And in those days there was peace in Eldia, for the folk of Marley had fled into their homeland beyond Utgard, and they dwelt ever in fear of the power of the LORD ever watchful upon the land of Eldia in the north.

**Unrest Grows in Eldia**

9 Now there was much anger and vengeance in the hearts of the Subjects of Ymir in those days, and their hearts burned as with fire, for the cruelty of Marley was still fresh in their memory.

10 And they said unto their most faithful, O faithful ones, let us march forth into Marley and bring ruin upon its people.

11 For great were the misdeeds committed against us before the coming of Our Lady, and verily they have not paid in full for their sins.

12 And in all lands of Eldia the Subjects of Ymir cried out as such, and the faithful heard them.

13 And some among them desired to bring ruin upon Marley, for their families were nearest to Marley’s borders and were most harshly afflicted by their cruelty. But others among them wished not to make open war upon Marley so soon, for Eldia was but a fledgeling nation and without a great host of warriors or Titans to serve in such a struggle.

**Indecision Among the Faithful**

14 And when the faithful learned of the division between their desires there was unrest among them.

15 And Thrymm of Our Lady’s Attacker son of Tyr said, Let us convene in council upon Mount Ginnun, that we may decide upon the fate of Marley, and our queen shall stand among us, and she shall be the arbiter of our choice if it is her will and the LORD’s.

16 And when all the faithful heard of Thrymm’s choice they were in agreement, and they each went unto the city of Siegfried, and with Queen Sheena they ascended Mount Ginnun.

**The Faithful Convene at Ginnun**

_**2**_ Now for three days and three nights they spoke in council concerning the fate of Marley their oppressors of old, and a choice could not be made in agreement from all of the faithful, and so they looked unto their queen for wisdom in the matter of Marley.

**Queen Sheena Decides**

2 And the Queen said unto them, Verily, the misdeeds of Marley upon my Subjects are great, and they shall not be forgiven for many an age.

3 But ye speak true of Eldia’s plight, for we are as infants among the elders that are the kingdoms of the land, and we have not the swords nor the spears nor the chariots to make open war upon and kingdom of the earth.

4 And my Subjects have been most faithful to the Law, and our Titans are few in number, and while even one among them may bring ruin upon a city, they are slow and dull and may be outpaced in open war.

5 But lo! I have walked in long thought with the counsel of my father and my mother, for their thought dwells within me as was spoken by the LORD.

6 And upon the sands of time I have tread unseen paths, and upon these paths new wisdom has been given to me, and I see into the shape and the breath of my Subjects as though they were clay in a potter’s hand.

7 Verily I say to ye, the wisdom of my mother has shown me the means by which I may bring a guarantee of peace for my Subjects.

8 For verily as ye are the masters of your flesh when ye walk as Titans upon the earth, thus am I the master of my Subjects in all matters of flesh and breath and blood.

9 Now walk with me, and ye shall see the works of the LORD.

**The Titans are Released**

10 And the faithful descended from Mount Ginnun with their queen, and they went down into Siegfried where there were held the eight and thirty faithless who had been made to walk as Titans, for Our Lady and her successors had in days before commanded them to stand unmoving and not to trouble the folk of the city, and they obeyed dutifully to their Founder.

11 And lo! the queen shed her blood upon the earth, and in the form of Our Lady’s Founding Titan she appeared before the people of Eldia, and with a cry she led the Titans forth from their dwelling, and south they marched to the borders of Marley.

12 And a great multitude followed the Founder and the faithful, believing that the time had now come to wage war upon wicked Marley, and they took with them their swords and their spears, and those without weapons brought their tools with which they could shed Marleyan blood.

**Founder Sheena Speaks to Eldia**

13 Now when they came upon the River Dottr which flowed from the high places in the midst of the land down into Rasvelt to the west and the city Utgard to the east and on to the sea the Founder halted their march, for this was the southernmost border of their land, and before them the land fell into wide lowlands where was the land of Marley.

14 And when all had stopped the Founder Sheena turned to her people, and she said, Verily I say unto ye, ye are good and faithful Subjects, and I love ye as I love my own sons and daughters.

15 Now to this day the faithless among ye have been made to walk as Titans upon the earth in torment, and so repent for your sins and earn the forgiveness of the LORD.

16 Now I say unto ye, in the hour of Eldia’s need ye shall be needed in strength greater than what ye might offer in lesser flesh. And if ye so desire, I shall make ye walk upon the earth as Titans, but ye shall not be counted among the faithless.

17 Verily, those who offer up their lives to their Founder are counted among the greatest in the kingdom of heaven, even among the nine faithful.

18 And in this hour I ask of ye, if ye wish to serve Eldia most faithfully and surrender your lives to become of Titan flesh, ye shall earn the honor of Eldia for all of her days, and the LORD shall look upon ye and be well pleased.

**The Eldians Offer Their Lives**

19 And in that hour the hearts of the Subjects of Ymir were kindled with a great love for their Founder and their land, and many offered their lives in service unto their queen, and she was well pleased.

20 And their number now numbered 700,000 who would become as Titans by the Founder’s command.

21 And the queen said unto them, Go now along the River Dottr each alone, and let there be a stone’s throw between ye until all the land between the mountains and the sea is under your watch.

22 And the followers of the Founder did as was commanded of them.

23 And when all was ready, the Founder Sheena cried out a mighty cry, and her voice like thunder was heard through all the land, and the 700,000 were filled with the glory of the LORD.

**Founder Sheena Raises the Wall**

24 And lo! the 700,000 stood now in mighty stature, and each among them stood in stature of fifty meters, and like the Colossus their heads were crowned in cloud, and the eight and thirty faithless were changed anew into such flesh.

25 And with a new cry these Colossus Titans were commanded by their Founder to join arms as in prayer.

26 And lo! the flesh of their bodies turned as to stone, and the gaps between were filled with stone, and thus they created a mighty wall between the lands of Marley and Eldia, and it stretched from the shores of the sea to the east along the River Dottr onward into the midst of the land near the borders of Rasvelt.

27 And the Subjects of Ymir beheld then the wisdom of their Founder, for now no force would come against them from Marley to bring death and cruelty upon them, and for many long years they would live in peace.

**Eldia Rejoices**

_**3**_ And in their joy they went up into the high places in sight of the Wall where the waters flowed down from the lakes to join the River Dottr down into the eastern lands, and in these highlands they built a new city.

2 And it was named Heimr, which means home, for the Subjects of Ymir were now content that no force upon the earth would ever again drive them from their lands.

**Sheena Fritz’s Vow of Royal Blood**

3 And in the years of the reign of Queen Sheena Fritz there was a lasting peace in Eldia. And in the thirteenth year of her reign she went out unto the people of Siegfried, but ere she was bound to the pillar she spoke one final decree before her people.

4 And the Queen said unto them, Ye hath seen the power of the LORD in my Founder, and even among the Titans verily it hath no equal.

5 And as was spoken in the Law my Founder and my father’s Founder and my mother’s Founder shall rule over ye Subjects of Ymir until the end of days.

6 And as I have walked the paths unseen and have peered into the sands of time I have seen the seeds of envy sown in the hearts of men, and they would seek to take this power from the house which the LORD hath chosen.

7 Therefore I have made a vow with the Founding Titan, that none among the Subjects of Ymir may make use of its power should it be taken from the House of Fritz, and without the blood of my kin it shall hold no sway over ye nor the Titans until it is returned to the king’s house.

8 I will not say to ye that ye must prevent these things, for upon the sands of time I have seen that these things shall come to pass.

9 But verily I say unto ye, no force which walks upon the earth will bring ruin against Eldia, and though my Founder may be taken in force it shall not be divided forever from the House of Fritz, even unto the end of days.

**Jacob Fritz Inherits the Founder**

10 And when all was spoken she went up unto the Temple of the LORD and was bound, and her firstborn son Jacob drank from her blood and became as a Pure Titan, and the body of the queen was consumed.

11 And thus King Jacob Fritz received Our Lady’s Founding Titan in accordance with the Law.

**The Nations Humbled by Eldia**

12 Now in those days the people of Rasvelt and Marley began to fear the tremendous power of Eldia, and the folk of Marley dared not to approach the mighty Wall of flesh-like-stone which Sheena had raised to bar their advance into Eldian lands.

13 Now the Wall of Sheena halted near to the border which divided the lands between Rasvelt and Eldia, and the folk of Rasvelt feared that the King of Eldia would raise new walls between their lands.

14 For the folk of Rasvelt and Gherma of old were close akin, and many of both lands would travel between the two for matters of trade and commerce, or to visit fellows of their tribes who ventured far and settled new houses.

**Emissaries Sent from Rasvelt**

15 Therefore in the first year of King Jacob’s reign the King of Rasvelt sent forth emissaries into Eldia bearing tribute.

16 And they said unto King Jacob, O King, we of Rasvelt hath beheld the power of thy god in the great works of stone which thou hath made upon the borders of Marley. And our King in his wisdom bows before thy power, and he brings thee tribute from his kingdom.

17 And the emissaries of Rasvelt presented before King Jacob gifts of silver and of polished brass, and five hundred servants they offered unto the King, and a host of one thousand warriors with swords and helmets of iron and bronze.

18 And the emissaries said unto King Jacob, Verily, O King, more there is which Rasvelt is ready to give unto thee.

19 By decree of our King, thou art given an offer to come with thy house unto the city of Alfonid in our land, and it shall be a city shared between our kingdoms, and unto thee we give all the lands of Rasvelt north of Alfonid and west as far as the city of Meer upon the western seas.

**The King Accepts Rasvelt’s Gifts**

20 And King Jacob knew this portion of the lands of Rasvelt to be a quarter of all their domain, and many Subjects of Ymir dwelt therein beyond Eldia’s borders, and the King saw wisdom in accepting the offer of the emissaries.

21 And the King said unto them, Verily ye are a generous people, and your gifts are accepted, and ye have the thanks of the people of Eldia.

22 As ye have said I shall go with my house unto the city of Alfonid, and it shall be a border between our lands, and our people united shall live in peace.

23 And so the House of Fritz with their servants and their warriors went forth from Siegfried. And King Jacob went not upon horseback as did his household, but lo! in the flesh of the Founding Titan he marched upon the lands that all might see the glory of the LORD in the passing of the Eldian host, and many fled or cast themselves upon the ground in terror.

**Friendship Between Eldia and Rasvelt**

24 And in the years of King Jacob Fritz there was much friendship between the folk of Eldia and Rasvelt, and ere the end of his days King Jacob went once more into the lands of Rasvelt, and in their capital city of Terzett he met with their king once more.

**The King’s Offer to Rasvelt**

25 And King Jacob said unto him, Thirteen years thou and thy people hath proven good and faithful neighbors of Eldia. And many among ye have become as brothers and sisters of my people, for much have the Subjects of Ymir mingled with thy people and born children.

26 Therefore I present this offer unto thee, that thee and thy kingdom be joined forever with Eldia, and I shall send unto thy lands one of the nine houses which hold the glorious Titans of the LORD, and they shall join with thy house and become as one, and thus shall the lordship of Rasvelt become the keepers of one of the Nine Titans of Eldia.

**Rasvelt Joins Eldia**

27 And the King of Rasvelt said, Thou asketh a great thing, for long has Rasvelt stood as a kingdom alone before the coming of thy Lady in her great power.

28 But surely I would be a dullard were I to deny such a gift, for I and my folk hath seen the power of the LORD in thy blood, and no force upon this earth could stand against it.

29 Therefore I accept thy gift, and long may the Power of the Titans bring strength to Eldia in the land of Rasvelt.

**The Beast Titan Governs in Rasvelt**

30 And so ere the passing of King Jacob Fritz the Beast Titan was inherited by the most faithful Scathi of the house of Vanir, and he went into the city of Terzett, and there he wedded the daughter of the King of Rasvelt, and the kingship of the land was reorganized as a high lordship in this new land of Eldia.

**Johann Fritz Inherits the Founder**

31 And in the thirteenth year of King Jacob Fritz’s reign he went unto the Temple of the LORD in Siegfried, and there his brother Johann drank from his blood and became as a Pure Titan, and the body of the king was consumed. And thus King Johann Fritz received Our Lady’s Founding Titan in accordance with the Law.

**King Johann Rules Over Eldia**

_**4**_ Now in the days of King Johann Fritz the people of Eldia knew peace and prosperity, for the many blessings claimed from the inheritance of Rasvelt into Eldia’s dominion brought wealth and peace to the Subjects of Ymir as they had not known for a long count of years.

2 And the Wall of Sheena stood immovable upon the southern borders of Eldia, and in those days King Johann added to the length of the Wall with nine hundred and ninety Colossus Titans which stood upon the shores of the eastern seas, and so the Wall of Sheena turned like a hook against the foes of Eldia who looked north from their borders from the sea.

**Hans Fritz Inherits the Founder**

3 So was the rule of King Johann Fritz thirteen years, and in the thirteenth year of his reign in the Temple of the LORD his blood was given unto his brother Hans Fritz, and he was the third son of Sheena.

4 And becoming as a Pure Titan Hans consumed the body of the king, and thus King Hans Fritz received Our Lady’s Founding Titan in accordance with the Law.

**Rebellion in Kiesel**

5 Now in the days of King Hans there was unrest in the city of Kiesel, and this was a city in the northernmost lands of Rasvelt.

6 And in Kiesel there were men who opposed the rule of Eldia over their people, and they wished to reclaim their land and cast out the Subjects of Ymir which now lived among them, and a man by the name of Holstein led them.

**The Massacre of Kiesel**

7 And Holstein said unto his followers, Let us gather the Subjects of Ymir which dwell now within our city and put them to the sword, and the people of Rasvelt shall inhabit the city of Kiesel alone and without those of that accursed race.

8 And so they went unto every house in the city with the sword and put to death every Subject of Ymir who dwelt therein. And the Subjects of Ymir could not withstand their assault, for none of their race was among the guard of the city which came against them, who held Holstein and his rebels in their favor.

**Judah Ackerman Seeks Lord Dane**

9 Now among the rebels there was a man named Judah of the family of Ackerman, and he and his kin refused to shed the blood of any Subject of Ymir in their desire for freedom.

10 For in the years before Rasvelt joined with the land of Eldia the family of Judah had intermingled with the Subjects of Ymir, and his kin shared in their blood, and this was not known among the rebels of Kiesel.

11 Now Judah’s family desired to first approach Dane who was the Beast Titan in Terzett, and he would request new terms of sovereignty which Dane would relay to King Hans in Siegfried.

12 But Judah saw that a madness had overtaken Holstein, and he wished to lure the Beast Titan unto Kiesel and put him to the sword.

13 So when the slaughter in Kiesel had come to its end, Judah with his sons Henry and Marcus escaped the city in secret, and approaching Lord Dane they spoke of the tragedy which had happened in Kiesel, and Dane was moved to wrath.

14 And he went forth unto Kiesel and with his Beast threw down their walls with hurled stone, and the army of Terzett rushed into the city.

**Dane Sends Judah Away**

15 But Holstein foresaw their coming, and with all his followers they hid in the forests near to the city, for they knew no force of mere men could overthrow the Beast Titan by strength of arms.

16 And he sought to wait until Dane would leave the flesh of the Beast and walk as a man, and in that hour he would enter into the city in secret and put Dane to the sword, and in this Rasvelt would be robbed of its Titan.

17 But by the news of Judah Dane knew of their place of hiding, and he remained in the city and sent forth men of Terzett to watch the borders of the forest ensuring that no force would leave unseen.

18 And Dane sent a request unto King Hans for aid in this matter, and he said unto Judah, Go thou unto Siegfried, and take with thee any of thy family who like thee are loyal unto Eldia, for thou shalt be spared from the wrath which now comes upon thy neighbors.

19 And with his faithful kinsmen Judah and the family of Ackerman left the lands of Rasvelt forever.

**The Founder Comes to Kiesel**

_**5**_ Now as the Founding Titan the king came unto Kiesel with a host of five hundred Subjects of Ymir who in their faith desired to avenge their fallen kin by offering up their lives.

2 And the Founder Hans said, Go ye now around the forest of your enemies, and by my voice ye shall catch these traitors in a snare, and ye shall feast upon their flesh.

**The Traitors’ Forest Burns**

3 And when all had gone unto their places the Founder cried out, and lo! the five hundred faithful became as Pure Titans, and they obeyed the voice of their Founder.

4 And as the five hundred stood around the forest of the traitors’ hiding, the men of Terzett set fire to the forest, and those who were not burned were caught in the hands of the Titans which stood watch near to the edge of the forest.

5 And the smoke from the burning was seen for miles around, and in days after the Traitors’ Forest stood as a hedge of blackened spires never to bear fruit again.

6 And when King Hans had returned to Siegfried he met with Judah who had come there with his family as bidden by Lord Dane.

**King Hans Speaks to the Ackermans**

7 And the King said unto the family of Ackerman, Ye sought to rid yourselves of the dominion of Eldia, and had ye continued in your actions ye would have been made to serve me in torment as Pure Titans.

8 For verily I see your blood upon the paths unseen, and ye are my Subjects even as those whom your neighbors put to the sword, and this thing ye did not prevent.

9 But verily ye have saved many lives of my Subjects through the news which ye had brought to my faithful, and for this I shall not put ye to torment.

**The Ackerman Family Blessed**

10 For behold, by my journeys on paths unseen I have discovered a new fate for ye who would have betrayed the land of my Subjects, but for the love of my Subjects ensured that Eldia would not be divided.

11 Therefore ye of the Ackerman family shall be no longer my Subjects, and your blood I remove from the paths which are walked by the Founder.

12 But lo! ye I place upon a new path, and just as the memory of my brothers and my mother and Our Lady dwells now within me, so shall the memory of your deeds endure throughout the generations unto the end of days, and so ye shall become a mighty family of great renown.

13 But as penance ye shall remain forever in service to the line of the Founders, and by your strength the land of Eldia shall be made whole and secure alongside the power of the Titans.

**The Ackermans Serve the Founder**

14 And in days after the Ackerman family dwelt always with the House of Fritz, and Judah Ackerman was made the first bodyguard of the King of Eldia standing ever watchful beside the throne of the Founding Titan.


End file.
